Must've Been Your Hair
by LovelessLady17
Summary: “Why me?” He whispered. I grinned, twirling my hands in his beautiful brown hair. “Hmm, must’ve been your hair,” I giggled out. R&R Rated M for Sexual Content. LeonxSora.


**Must've Been Your Hair**

**By Hiddensecrets17**

**Rating: M for Sexual content. But surprisingly no swearing.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Leon or Sora or any Kingdom Hearts peeps. **

It must've been his sexy brown hair, but I immediately knew that I was in love. Or his beautiful eyes, but either way, I loved him. And yes, he doesn't know. And I plan to keep that way.

"SORA!" Donald hollered at me, knocking me in the head with his wand. His eyes were blazing with annoyance, but quickly covered over with amusement, "You were thinking about Leon, weren't you?" Goofy perked up at this and began to giggle, turning back to control the ship. We were currently on our way to Radiant Garden, or for me, to see Leon. I could hardly wait.

Docking off on Radiant Garden, I breathed in the fresh air before setting off with Donald and Goofy to Merlin's.

"Hey Sora!" Yuffie suddenly popped up, giving me a heart attack. She was dressed in her usual outfit, as was I. Glaring at her hyper face, I could tell she found Leon's hidden stash of candy. He ate a piece every once in a while, hiding it so he could later on.

"Leon's been missing you!" I paused midstep before continuing to the house. Once inside, I felt a pair of eyes on me, also letting me know that Yuffie didn't follow me.

(With Yuffie!)

"Hey Get OFF ME!!!" Yuffie yelled, trying to pull free of Donald and Goofy.

"No! Let Sora Have Some Privacy!" Goofy hollered back, then the two of them yanked the poor girl towards the bailey.

(Back With Sora!)

"H-hey Leon," I muttered, moving to stand near Winnie the Pooh's book or closer to Leon. He was silently glaring daggers at me, as though contemplating on something. I really didn't give it any thought until Leon was suddenly in front of me. He was only wearing a white tee and black skinny jeans. I had to admit, it was sexier than usual.

"Hold still," he ordered me before bending down slowly. My heart started beating harder and harder in my chest as my face began to blush crazily. I have never noticed how…hot his scar was. And I never wondered how it got there. Closer and closer he got until I felt his warm lips on mine. This was my first kiss.

**!!!SEXUAL CONTENT UP NEXT!!!**

Pushing me back against a couch that I didn't know was there. Feeling myself fully lying on the couch, I pulled back and looked in his eyes, trying to get my head straight.

"I love you, Sora," Leon whispered before diving at my clothes, discarding them and tossing them in a corner of the room. Before I knew it, we were both naked, kissing and tongue twisting our tongues together, Leon leading the kiss most of the way.

Pulling apart, I whispered and 'I love you, too.' to Leon before letting my eyes travel downward to his…privates. And he is BIG! God that's gonna hurt.

"Sora," Leon moaned before pushing himself down my body, licking and nibbling on my nipples. Moaning out his name, I heard him chuckle at me, rubbing his soft hand on my erection. Bucking into his hand, I groaned as he pumped his hand on my cock.

"Moan for me Sora," he whispered near my ear, licking my earlobe. Removing his hand from me, I felt him reach over for some lube. Squeezing in onto his fingers, he kissed me on the lips slowly and lovingly before sliding a finger into me, kissing at my cheeks for every second of the pain. I nodded for him to continue, allowing him to stick two more fingers in and stretching me as far as I could go. Wincing, I let a tear fall down my cheek, having it kissed away by Leon.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled, making me laugh. We go this far, and NOW he asks. Kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck, I giggled and nodded. He returned the kiss before positioning himself at my entrance, ever so slowly and painfully pushing himself in. Soon, he was fully in me, licking my neck and cheeks before kissing me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned for him to keep going, but he wanted to saver my lips before beginning to pump into me, first slowly and easily, then harder and faster.

"Deeeeper," I moaned, which he happily complied, going as deep as he could and rubbing my cock as well. I felt the knot in my stomach release and I whispered in his ear,

"I'm going to cum," He licked my lips and pumped hard into me, pushing me over my limit. I began to cum…HARD. Once I finished, Leon let out a long moan of my name before cumming inside of me, kissing me as he fell tiredly on me.

**!!!END OF SEXUAL CONTENT!!!**

"Why me?" He whispered. I grinned, twirling my hands in his beautiful brown hair.

"Hmm, must've been your hair," I giggled out, "and I love you. Don't you love me?" I muttered, staring at his eyes.

"I love you," he mumbled, "GOD, I love you." I could hardly hear him due to my exhaustion, but smiled nonetheless, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss as we both slipped into darkness of slumber. Well…almost.

"OH MY GOD!!!" An over-excited girl screamed dashing out the door giggling uncontrollably.

"YUFFIE!!!" We both yelled, pulling apart from each other, cleaning ourselves as much as we could, and getting dressed before taking off after the girl. Somewhere in my head, I knew she would manage to find us like that. Laughing, I pulled Leon's hand into mine and we slowed, walking towards the direction of the crazy girl, neither one of us bothering to care that we were horribly dressed, our clothes ruffled and dirty for the dust on the floor. Ah, who cares!

**END**

This is my VERY FIRST M story, so don't hate me. I am…not used to writing this. But I love the couple so I decided to make it Yaoi with Sora and Leon. Let's hope I can make another one and probably better!


End file.
